


Fuchsia Queens

by RelaxedReady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Color Challenge, Destiel Ficlet Challenge, Funny, How did that lap dance go?, Lapdance, M/M, Why did Cas kiss Meg? I'll explain., Worth It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10031915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelaxedReady/pseuds/RelaxedReady
Summary: Deleted Scene -  Season 5x03 Free to be you and Me - At the strip club, how did that lap dance go with Chastity?  What's the real reason she come out crying afterwards? * My Best Destial, while staying Canon compliant. * Dean/Castiel * Dean Winchester/Castiel





	

Chastity scoped out the main floor, tapping a stiletto in time to the beat. A couple of well groomed johns were having some kind of drinking and staring contest. She strutted while smoothing out her translucent, babydoll cover up.

Splaying her hands on the table. “Hi. I’m Chastity.”

“Well, hello! I’m Dean.” He knocked over one of the empty pitchers.

“You wanna a private dance?”

“My good buddy Cas does. Don’t ya?” He clapped his friend on the back.

The square winced then slurped down the rest of his Pabst. His nails were immaculate, and she nodded approvingly at his wingtips.

“Hey, sugar. Follow me.” She pulled Cas’s right hand, and he stood.

Dean seized his friend’s left wrist, which jerked Cas from her grip. She staggered a few feet away like she lost a tug-of-war. Her mouth hung open at the two men sharing a few shallow breaths. Cas’s throat bobbed, and his eyes darted to Dean’s pouty lips.

The thumping base of the club consumed their heated words. Chastity rolled her eyes and shrugged at a security camera. 

These guys were deep in the closet.

And, one of them had something to prove. Dean-o thrust a wad of cash into his buddy’s chest. Jutting out her assets, Chastity stayed the course. That was her rent money.

She hooked Cas’s elbow and winked over her shoulder. “I’ll take it from here.”

Chastity was surprised the money man didn’t hiss at her while she dragged the twitching mouse in a trench coat away.  

She and the Cas guy walked to the back of the club.  At the door marked “Private", the stripper greeted a three-hundred-pound Hawaiian. “Aloha, Kai.”

The bouncer offered a ghost of a smile and opened the door.

Cas stopped short and broke from her side. She whipped her head around, grimacing.

Kai scowled.  Cas wasn’t a very good judge of character. He tempted fate, asking, “Aloha, do you have a menu I could look at?”

“Da’fuk you just say?”

Chastity playfully smacked Cas on his chest then pulled him along. She assured the bouncer. “We’re gonna have a great time!” She pumped her eyebrows. “He’s in for a  _treat_.”

Kai relaxed at the code word for a kick-back.

Down the hallway, Chastity and Cas passed a couple fuchsia doors. He stopped outside one to eavesdrop on the muffled moans and catcalls from within. His eyes snapped to hers hearing a curt smack of palm on flesh. She pulled his tie and led him into her room.

Once the door clicked shut, she didn’t get one moment to prepare for the man’s boob jiggling handshake. He stuttered. “Yanno, I really appreciate this but...”

Chastity hushed him and circled around to his back. Her fingers trailed up the plackets of his trench coat and lifted the fabric on his shoulders.

“What are you doing?” He adjusted his collar.

“You gotta take your jacket off. You look like Dick Tracy in that thing. Get comfortable.” She pushed him back into the giant, velvet seat in the center of the room. He dripped off his coat with a lame look of defeat.

Chastity chewed the inside of her cheek. “Well?”

He blinked. “What?”

“Hand it over.” She showed her palm.

“My coat?”

She forced a laugh. “The money, Detective.” Expecting a twenty for a couch dance.

“Oh, right, is this enough?” He turned out his entire pocket.

Chastity rubbed the dollar signs from her eyes. Her hands shook fanning out the fat bundle of cash. Pity was bad for business. However, it had been so long since her heart had felt anything besides cold. She softened her approach. “First time?”

He cricked his neck and rolled one shoulder.

After locking up her windfall, one of the corners of Chastity’s mouth rose. “Here’s a little piece of advice, don’t blow your entire wad before the show has even started.”

His fingers drummed on his knees. “When does the exotic dancing start?”

Chastity clicked a remote. A raunchy slow jam filled the room. She sashayed her hips in front of him and worked on the spaghetti straps of her babydoll, sincere for once. “I like you.”

“Does that mean you’ll make it extra exotic?”

“You’re not in a position to negotiate anymore.” Her silky camisole hit him in the face. Chastity turned her back to him. She presented her g-string and rubbed her ass into his chinos, working his junk through the rough, twill fabric. The man loosened his tie then whipped it completely off through his collar with a silky snap.

Chastity faced him and kneeled in between his legs. She smoothed her palms to his inner thighs, and his hips bucked involuntarily. His cock bulged up from its confines. She lightly tested his response and skimmed over the outline of his dick. Taunting him. “I didn’t think you’d like me this much.”

His brain finally caught up with his tongue. “I thought we weren’t supposed to touch?” He groaned, throwing his head back.

She crawled up into his lap at a tortuous pace. “You’re cute.” Her tits scraped over his clothes then she pulled back to play with her nipples.

He panted. “God, give me strength.” His palms raised in the air, clenching and unclenching.  “I didn’t think it would feel this good.”

 _Wuz his hand glowing?_ Chastity ignored the trick of the light, knowing the dude would blow his zipper if she didn’t take it down a notch.

“Me neither.” She whispered in his ear. “I’m a virgin.”

The joke _always_ got a laugh and deflated the tension. Except with this cucumber.

Cas rasped out. “I am, too!” He held up his hand. “Honest. Hand to God.”  Then, he yelped a bit, and shook out his hand, like he had a cramp.

The air felt electric. Everything was outlined with a brilliant light. Chastity breathed into his neck. “I thought you were gay.”

Chastity had meant to say, ‘Bullshit’, but her mouth picked different words. She choked out. “I meant that.” Clapping a hand over her mouth. “ _What the fuck?”_

………………..

In his heightened state of awkwardness, Castiel had accidentally unloaded a truth spell all over the Virgin Stripper of Fuchsia Queens.

He hated embarrassment the most. The way his temple pounded, the high-pitched ringing in his ear, the sweat trailing down the valley of his chest.

Castiel kept her under the spell. He carefully slid her off his lap and lay his trench coat over her shoulders for good measure. It helped. She didn’t look like she was going to scream anymore.

He said, sitting next to her on the giant chair, “This will sound weird.” Keeping her calm. “You’re going to feel like you are on AutoCorrect.”

“What?” Chastity’s eyes dilated. “Is that some new kinda new drug?”

“No, no. Listen.” His thoughts reached out. “Allison.”

Her jaw silently worked when she heard her real name. There wasn’t much time. He had to investigate and continued to hold her gaze. “You really think Dean’s gay?” Squeezing her shoulders, he held his breath in anticipation.

“I thought you were here with your boyfriend.” Chastity guffawed, touching her lips. “Oh, my god!” She beamed. “How are you doing this? Did you hypnotize me?"

“Yes!” That was a great idea; what an angel. Much easier than explaining Magical Intervention, and maybe, she could help him figure out Dean; it’d be a waste to not use the truth spell. “Yes, you nice lady. I just want to talk for a minute.”

“It’s your nickel.” Chastity sputtered. “We’ve got ten minutes before Kai comes knocking.”

He cracked his knuckles.  “How do I find out if Dean likes me?”

“Dean likes you.”

He hung his head at the sassafras on this gal.  And yet, Castiel’s heart swelled with a warmth he thought he would never feel again.  The girl could not lie.

Allison’s eyes misted with emotion. “I know what desire looks like and I saw you two together.”

“Prior knowledge. That’s how you knew.” He handed her his handkerchief and asked, “Any other ideas?”

“Hypnotize him?” She dabbed her eye makeup.

“I’m too weak for that.”

Brow furrowed in thought, she looked pained. “Kiss him?”

“I can’t risk it!” He recalled earlier tonight. With Dean at the hotel room. His friend had said he knew Bert and Ernie were gay, and in the same breath, had insisted they come to a strip club. What did it mean?  Castiel’s cheeks burned at the confusing memory. Dean was a spaghetti junction of mixed signals.

She groaned. “Do the next best thing, Dick.”

“What’s that?”

“Kiss someone else in front of him and watch the fallout. You might like it." Chastity grinned. "Yanno? Give the ladies a chance?"

“I did enjoy the dance." Cas handed over the lacey cover up from the floor. "Let's trade, this isn’t my color."

Chastity shrugged off his beloved jacket and slipped on her top. She stretched her neck. The lone spotlight in the room spilled over her face.

Castiel pinpointed his gaze. “I apologize. Breaking our connection is going to turn you into a loony bitch for a while.”

"What?"

“And also, it will sting when you lie for a couple days after. Probably." He cupped her face. “Look into my eyes." Castiel remembered something. "Oh, hey, what should I tell people when you start freaking out?"

"Tell 'em my daddy, Gene, was a good man."

He nodded. "Thanks Allison." His words released her from the spell. “The truth will set you free.”

The stripper screamed and; what was that saying Dean used? She went postal.

A/N

I hope you enjoyed my first Supernatural fic, I tried to smoothly segue into the next scene, where Chastity freaks out and Dean and Cas are reunited.

Any comments always appreciated!

If you liked this I have some other works you may enjoy xox

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed my first Supernatural fic, I tried to smoothly segue into the next scene, where Chastity freaks out and Dean and Cas are reunited.
> 
> Kudos and comments always appreciated!
> 
> If you liked this I have some other work you may enjoy xox


End file.
